


Safe

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Wash and Tucker share a room, Wash answers Tucker honestly for once, neither of them are asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Neither Wash or Tucker can fall asleep. Wash shares an honest answer to why he isn't sleeping. Tucker decides to help when he hears the answer.





	Safe

Safe

 

Tucker lays there in the dark, staring at the ceiling even though he can’t see it. He decides to turn on his side. Just by the way the air in the room shifts, he can tell Wash is awake too.

 “Wash? You awake?”

There’s a moment of silence before Wash decides to speak up. “Yeah.” Tucker can just tell that he sounds tired. “Can’t sleep?” he hears Wash move a little.

 “I don’t know why I can’t. Normally I can.”

 “I know. You do snore.”

 “I do not!” Tucker sticks his tongue out even though Wash can’t see it.

 “Yeah you do,” Wash smiles to himself.

 “Oh shut up. Why are you awake? Like I know you don’t sleep much, but we’ve been laying here for quite some time.”

Wash contemplates whether he should answer honestly or make up some bullshit lie. He goes with honesty and doesn’t know why. “I don’t… I can’t bring myself to sleep. I guess I just don’t feel safe…” He regrets his answer as soon as silence fills the room. Tucker takes it upon himself to get up out of his bed and shuffle over to Wash’s.

 “Move over,” he lightly pushes on Wash’s shoulder, he assumes.

 “Why?” Wash moves over like he’s told. Tucker lays down next to Wash pulls him close.

 “You’re safe. Just sleep.” Tucker doesn’t know why he decided to get into Wash’s bed. This isn’t how he ever envisioned it, but Wash just answered him honestly. Normally he gets a bullshit answer. He wants to show that it’s safe to be around him.

 “Safe…” Wash whispers, snuggling close. The warmth feels nice. He is super tired. Then he remembers, “But what if I have a nightmare? I could hurt you.”

 “Yeah dude. I’ll keep you safe.” Tucker gently rubs Wash’s back. “I know how to handle your nightmares. Don’t worry. Okay? Just get some sleep. You deserve it.”

 “Mhm,” Wash falls asleep shortly after hearing those words. Tucker takes this time to turn off Wash’s alarm before he actually falls asleep himself.

 

            It surprises Tucker when he’s awake before Wash. He’s also surprised that no one has come to check on them yet since Wash always has to train some of the rebels and Feds early in the morning. Wash didn’t have any nightmares either. It must be his awesome presence next to him, keeping him grounded of course. He smiles at the thought.

            Oh boy. Tucker spoke too soon. Carolina opens the door, about to spout some shit, but Tucker quickly turns to quiet her without waking Wash. She stops and takes a look to see Wash sleeping peacefully. She quietly says “oh” to herself and leaves with a nod. Tucker lets out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding. The door shuts quietly and they’re left alone again.

            An hour later, Wash begins to stir. He groans and moves a bit closer to Tucker. He doesn’t want the warmth to go away. He wants to savor this for as long as they can, but he has to get up. He has duties to tend to.

 “Tucker?” he doesn’t open his eyes.

 “Yeah Wash?”

 “What time is it?” Wash could listen to Tucker speak for hours on end. He sounds calm, caring, just nice. Wash likes it.

 “Open your eyes and you can look for yourself.” Tucker is smiling.

 “But then maybe all this is just a dream.”

 “Not a dream dude. This is real life. I can guarantee you that.”

            Wash slowly opens his eyes and looks at Tucker. Wash’s blue eyes are so beautiful. He just looks well rested for once. He did sleep for almost 12 hours. That’s probably the most he’s had in a very long time.

 “Why didn’t my alarm go off?” Wash is not starting to panic since he saw it’s almost noon.

 “Because I turned it off. You needed the sleep.”

 “Tucker!” Wash forces himself get up, leaving his heat source behind.

 “Dude,” Tucker gets up and holds Wash still. “It’s okay.”

Wash looks at him. This is against his better judgment, but Wash gives Tucker a quick kiss on the lips. No time for Tucker to completely react. “Now don’t turn off my alarm again,” he finishes getting dressed.

 “Did you just?”

 “Yes.” Wash sits on his bed to start putting on pieces of his armor. “I, yeah, that was well needed sleep. But,” his bottom half is in armor. His top half just has the Kevlar suit covering it. He stands up. “safe.”

 “Yeah man. Safe.” Tucker smiles and brings him in for another kiss. Wash doesn’t protest. Wash pulls away moments later.

 “I have to go.”

 “Technically you don’t. Carolina came to check up on you so she thinks you’re still sleeping. We could spend the rest the day in here.” He winks.

 “No. At least, not yet.” He plants a kiss on Tucker’s cheek, grabs the rest of his stuff and rushes out of the room. Tucker knew he was fucked before, but now he’s doubly fucked.

 “Not yet?” Tucker talks to himself with a smile. “Safe? Yeah that’s just fine with me.” He shakes his head and slowly starts to get ready, thinking about Wash of course.


End file.
